Sonata (AFL)/Transcript
'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I prefer someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Transcript' Player: (Gives the Ring to Sonata) Sonata: Huh?! Oh! Don't do that here. Let's go somewhere else. (At Privaria Mountaintop) Sonata: Err, well... I don't know how to say it, other than... I like you, player. Though if you already have someone else in your life, I'll give up. Does it bother that I like you? 'Date' (The phone rings) "Hey! I want to invite you for a date. Will you be going?" Definitely! = "Excellent! Well, let's meet inside my store in Mall of Bayern." At the date "Hello! I hope you weren't waiting long. Let's have lunch right now." (The player then will sit beside Sonata.) "Ta-da! I hope I'm very well." "I was wondering... I'm very interested in sports." "But do you like sports, Player?" "Well, I'm sure you'll have enough energy to last the rest of the day, after that thing!" (Screen fades to black) "That was fun! See you again soon!" "Well... Some people don't like the responsibility that goes along with doing sports. Goodbye." Sorry, I don't have a chance. = Huh, no?! That's fine! You're right! You need no worry about going on a date at this point in time! 'Breakup' 'Requirements' #You must be currently dating with a marriage candidate. #Drop his/her symbol down to 2 (See Friendship (Flower Series), section 5 for more info). #Ignore your sweetheart for 1 in-game month. Don't speak to him/her or give him/her gifts. #Finally, find your sweetheart anywhere then talk to him/her. It can be any day of the week, but the weather must be Sunny and it cannot be on a festival day. Instead of a normal quote, your sweetheart will discuss about the breakup. The two of us will then go to Nya Nya Café, where the outcome of our breakup is decided. Also, it is possible to get back together after breaking up. You have to give your ex at least 10 of his/her favorite gift, get him/her back up to 5 symbols, and wait 2 months since breaking up. After that, go outside your house and there will be a cut-scene of the protagonist who wants to get back together with their ex. 'Transcript' Sonata: Player, I was just looking for you. There's a matter of some importance I think we should discuss. (At Nya Nya Café) Sonata: I believe it would be best for both of us if we were to break up. To be blunt, I've grown a little bored of being your significant other. And I'd like for us to find a separate ways. 'Getting Back Together' Requirements #Obviously, you have broken up with a marriage candidate. #You have raised his/her friendship to 5 Symbols (50,000 SP). #You have given him or her at least 10 of his favorite gift #It has been at least 2 1/2 months since you broke up with a marriage candidate. #Must be on a sunny, non-festival day. The day doesn't matter. Any day of the week will work. #Finally, just go out of house and your character will be worried. If you agree, the protagonist will call his/her ex on the phone. The scene will always take place at the mountaintop - it has a procedure similar to other love-related events such as Ring Confession and Proposal. Just wait, your ex will say his/her sentences, then if 1st option is chosen it will go well. Sometimes after the player's ex called them on the phone, a randomly chosen citizen will come and says they're not interested in going out. Doesn't matter who, anyone will show up, not even the ex-sweetheart's family. If the player's ex already has a romance partner, he or she explains they're together now. No matter what, the captions say "Things couldn't have gone worse..." 'Transcript' (The player gets out from his house then the touch screen fades to black.) "I can't stop thinking about how things used to be..." "I really miss Sonata." "I'm sick of breakup, so maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Sonata on the phone. (The phone rings) Sonata: Really? Player... you said that? Well, I have to think about it. (At the castle) Sonata: Sheesh. Only you could string me along like this, Player. Of course, in the end, I'm the only one who could ever completely keep up with you. So... Player, then? Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into his house) Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript